


A Little Bit of Magic

by MoonlightRurouni



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Gen, mundane magic au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightRurouni/pseuds/MoonlightRurouni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where meta-humans don't exist, people still have the odd affinity up there sleeves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: http://moonlightrurouni.tumblr.com/post/134501157079/akai-kaede-nilesymon-i-wonder-if-magic-is
> 
> I kinda wrote this on an impulse. Apologies in advance if there are a lot of typos...

Leonard Snart is a man as cold as ice. Quite literally.

“How? I don’t understand.”

The corners of Len’s lips twitch upwards as Sara rubs her hands together. Lisa has her arms linked between himself and their visitor from Star City, their breath condensing into small clouds. “It’s negative twenty, how are you surviving without a hat or gloves?” Sara demands indignantly as the trio skate lazily around the outdoor ice rink.

  Lisa smiles coyly at Sara, before glancing back up at her brother. An unspoken, ‘ _don’t you dare start eye-fucking when I’m right here_ ’ is passed between the siblings before Lisa replies. “Lenny’s always been inexplicably cold resistant. It’s never bothered him anyways.”

“It’s weird.”

Len rolls his eyes at Lisa’s Disney reference before untangling himself from his sister and skating off.  Lisa is right though. He’s never had to deal with frostbite and has yet to find himself in a position where he is under-dressed in the winter. Or, more accurately, he’s never felt he’s been under-dressed in the winter.

That may or may not have something to do with the fact he is constantly wearing a parka, but that’s beside the point.

When he returns to his sister and Sara, the two are huddled together with cups of hot chocolate in their hands. "I still don't understand how your brother hasn't managed to get either frostbite or hypothermia." Sara grumbles from behind her thick scarf. 

Len just smirks. "What can I say?" He drawls, "I'm a cold-blooded criminal."

:-:-:-:-:

Mick Rory loves fire, and it loves him right back, and a little rain isn’t going to cock-block them no matter what Mardon thinks.

“Give it up Rory, I told you there would be a storm. Let it go.”

Mick stubbornly continues working with his lighter and the damp logs that sit in the fire pit. Ever since Snart brought the Rogues together, camping trips up north have somehow also becomes a thing. This year, their week has been plagued by rainfall. Mardon didn’t hesitate to say ‘I told you so’.

“That’s Len’s line.” The resident pyromaniac growls as he continues working, his jeans slowly becoming more and more soaked as he kneels in the mud.

“Cool it.”

“I think I’d rather,” Mick’s is almost maniacal as a fire finally begins to lick at the logs, “heat things up.”

“Both of you, stop making puns.”  Lisa saunters past Mardon, whose jaw has dropped open, with a bag of marshmallows. Hartley follows closely behind, clapping Mardon on the shoulder as he passes.

When Mick glances over at Len, he has a smug look on his face as Mardon scowls and passes Len a twenty dollar bill. “Never bet against Mick Rory when it comes to playing with fire.” Len says as he pockets the money.

Meanwhile, Lisa pulls her hood up and squats down beside Mick, marshmallows ready to be roasted over what’s becoming a roaring fire, despite the weather conditions. Rathaway pulls his hood up and crouches beside them as well, his own marshmallow ready as well.

Mick looks around at their group, then back at his beloved flames and laughs.

:-:-:-:-:

Lisa Snart is nothing less than an expert, and she is not going to let some idiot fall for a scam right in front of her.

“How dare you insult my craft, of course it’s pure gold!”

Lisa smiles coyly at the vendor as she plucks the wing shaped gold earrings from the man’s hands. “No, they’re not.” She says. The taller man stammers something out, but Lisa just gives him a reassuring smile. Today is the busiest day of the yearly art expo in Star City, and Lisa never fails to find someone trying to make a pretty dollar with fake gold pieces. The least she can do for this Star City cutie is to let him know she’s being scammed. She’s already here anyways.

“If you don’t believe me, drop it into a water bottle. It will float because it’s not. Pure. Gold.”  Lisa shoots a glare at the vendor who is looking more panicked as she continues speaking.

The other man does as she says, and lo and behold, the earrings float close to the top of the bottle. “Would you look at that. Guess my ‘Panning for Gold’ badge didn’t really end up meaning that much in the long run.” He says in an oddly good natured tone as he fishes the earrings out.

Setting them back down on the table, Lisa flips off the vendor as she and the other man walk away. “Thanks for the save back there. I appreciate it.” He says with a grin. “How did you know just by looking at it that it wasn’t real?”

Lisa smiles smugly to herself. “It’s a gift.”


End file.
